


you, again.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Taka Needs A Hug, characters are actually a bit ooc im sorry, for plot purposes i SWEAR, idk if itd count as enemies but its ok, short Ishida mentions, taka drinks hella coffee and its a lil ooc, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not one to hate. If anyone had a problem with him, Taka could manage to resolve it and that would be that. If, by any chance, he had troubles with something and it frustrated him, he would just ignore it. If there had been someone constantly bothering him, he would ignore it.But Mondo Owada was the only exception.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	you, again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in dr despite being in the fandom for the past year(more-so a multi chap), pls go easy on me (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not one to hate. If anyone had a problem with him, Taka could manage to resolve it and that would be that. If, by any chance, he had troubles with something and it frustrated him, he would just ignore it. If there had been someone constantly bothering him, he would ignore it.

But Mondo Owada was the only exception.

Kiyotaka strongly disliked him. Everything the delinquent did made Kiyotaka's blood boil. He always broke the rules and was so violent! Mondo Owada had always argued with Kiyotaka, too. There did happen to be some times where Kiyotaka argued back, like the time Taka gave himself a week detention for fighting to violently during school hours - moreover, in front of everyone. Owada and Kiyotaka both had black eyes, cuts, and bruises all over that day. Whenever they argued, both of their fists automatically went flying to the other. Usually, Kiyotaka would be the one that'd have a tad more injuries - and a couple more the next day - since Owada had more experience, and was a lot more violent. Not that Kiyotaka hadn't been in fights at all, just that he wasn't exactly a violent guy (Also the fact Owada had probably killed a man just from his punches, there was no way Owada was going to be the cause of his death). Kiyotaka was absolutely annoyed just by his presence alone, and the only times he managed to not actually fight was when he overworked himself studying at night, mainly the nights before tests. So, Kiyotaka had -10% energy for Owada's attitude, which actually pissed Owada off more.

Today had been one of those days (Minus the test part, surprisingly). Kiyotaka had been seeing the biker more these days, he noticed as well. If he weren't Kiyotaka Ishimaru, he would have thought Owada had almost been looking for Kiyotaka whenever he had time, just to have their argument (which went from once a week, biweekly, four times a week, to everyday). And honestly, Taka would be flattered. But he was Mondo Owada, so he couldn't bring himself to it. The prefect tiredly sipped his bitter coffee ("Woah, Ishimaru-kun, you drink coffee?" a student once asked him) as he walked to school, bag around his shoulder, humming along to a song he heard on the radio that softly played all the time. It was a foreign song, that he was sure came from... America, he guessed. Taka couldn't understand a lot of the words they said (he did know some from his english classes he takes), but the tune and rhythm were hypnotic and catchy. He'd have to find out the band when he got home.

When Taka reached the school gate, he saw Owada immediately, talking with a small girl - Chihiro Fujisaki - but he looked almost as if he were looking for someone. Kiyotaka pressed his lips together and began making his way to the door, trying to hide his presence from the biker. He must've been a second too late because he already felt two intimidating eyes boring holes in the back of his head. Taka ignored it and began hastily opening his locker and putting his bag in it before speed walking to his homeroom. About half way to his destination without Owada in sight, he abruptly stopped, mentally slapping himself. He forgot his books in his bag.

Mumbling to himself, he turned around and made his way back to his locker. How could Taka be so forgetful? This has never happened before, maybe it was because he was in such a rush. Yeah, that.

Luckily, no Owada, yet. Yet?

Taka felt like he was going crazy. Today was so odd.

When Taka made it to the class without bumping into Owada, he noticed how there weren't many people in the halls, maybe just a few, such as the kid with white messy hair. He had bandaids on his face all the time, which concerned Taka. There was another guy trailing behind him, hands awkwardly placed in his pockets. This guy had pink hair and the sharpest teeth he's ever seen. It reminded him of a shark, if he was being honest. They weren't breaking any rules so Taka had no reason to talk to them at all.

When he looked in, he saw Togami and Kirigiri sitting with each other, speaking occasionally over their books. Naegi was talking to Owada, who sat at his desk, legs resting atop. Fujisaki, Kuwata, and Asahina were also talking to the biker. Taka's eye twitched, seeing Owada's legs. He wished the delinquent wouldn't do that all the damn time, it seriously made him mad, and if he was in the mood, he'd pick a fight with him about it. But instead, he said:

"Owada Mondo, take your legs off that table or so help me." In quite possibly the rudest tone - it was unintentional, he swore it was. As the attention turned to Taka, he flushed. Togami looked amused, Kirigiri still had her neutral expression, while the other 5 looked at him surprised. Embarrassed, Taka swiftly shuffled to his desk, tucking his books inside, and seating himself. In the back of him, he could hear the delinquent removing his legs from the desk, which relieved Taka immensely. Five minutes before class was when students usually began to gather in the class, the last people being Ikusaba and Enoshima.

Class went on as usual but this time, he could feel someone staring at him from behind the prefect. He wondered if it was Owada trying to kill him in his mind. That wasn't good, the biker should definitely be paying attention!

Taka felt like the class went on forever, too focused on the pair of eyes he felt. Oh, how Taka wished he could confront him, but it wasn't a good idea to interrupt class. Besides, what if it was just Taka's mind playing on him? Why would Owada pay attention to someone like Taka? He didn't have a reason to. It was selfish of Taka to think he was getting attention, as if it'd be any different from middle school. Maybe he could... just check.

Slightly turning his head around, he glanced over his shoulder, only to meet a pair of lavender eyes. Quickly, he shot his attention back to the front of the class towards the teacher. So, he was watching Kiyotaka! At least Taka knew he wasn't just crazy, now. But, now he couldn't concentrate knowing Owada's intimidating eyes (with the softest and warmest color ever-) were throwing daggers in his direction! Taka never really worked well when Owada looked directly at him. Ah, perhaps Owada had dozed off and unintentionally had his eyes on Taka. It happened. His mind being a little rested, he could focus more on what the teacher was saying.

After what felt like years, lunch break came around the corner, full force - for Taka hadn't been paying attention to the time (the Moral Compass could only pay attention to so many things- this time it was what the teacher was saying and writing, but also the pair of eyes on him, also himself for beinng over self conscious, afraid he was making a funny face and that he was sitting funny).

Awkwardly, the prefect carefully placed his books in his desk, pushed the chair in and marched out of the room. Or at least he tried. A large hand grabbed his arm just before he stepped out of the room.

"Oi, hall monitor," A voice roughly spoke. "Ya' got a minute?"

"Ah, Owada," Taka turned to look up at the biker, face flushing - he wasn't sure if it was from anger, from how hot he felt in the room, or pure embarrassment. Probably a mix of the three. "Not exactly, I have to look out in the halls for anyone misbehaving, but if you need a minute with help, I would be glad to help you! If you need a word with me, although, it will have to wait until after classes."

"Would'ya shut up for a moment?" Owada sighed, letting go of Kiyotaka's arm as if he were just burned. "You talk too much."

"Why bother talking to me, then, Owada?" Kiyotaka sighed as well, dusting off imaginary dust on his arm where Owada grabbed. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop wasting my time. Thank you."

"Fuck, okay-"

"Language, Owada!"

"Shut the fuck up with that!"

"Its my job to-"

"I don't give a flying fuck if it's yer job, just shut up for a moment I'm tryin to tell ya' somethin'!"

"Keep swearing, it'll do nothing but put you in detention, Owada. It's where I think you should stay. Take off the jacket, too, it violates the school rules." Kiyotaka reached for the jacket, his hand was violently stopped in Owada's large hand, squeezing tightly around the prefects wrist.

"Touch my fucking jacket, yer gonna end up in the hospital." Owada threatened.

"Take it off." Kiyotaka sneered, snatching his hand back.

"You can't tell me what t'do." Mondo narrowed his eyes, his pompadour pressing against Kiyotaka's forehead.

"Yes, I can, Owada. This attitude is just about as bad as your hair. I suggest cutting it shorter for the acceptable length." Kiyotaka immediately regret insulting his hair that way, judging from how Owada's eyes immediately had a fire of rage in them. Taka hadn't meant to insult it, the saying just slipped out.

"What'd ya' fuckin' say?!" Owada pressed his hair more into Taka's head, making Taka almost tumble backwards.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped being loud, Owada." Taka grimaced, feeling a headache come on. No, a migraine. The light burned straight into his eyes and he felt nauseous. Pressing his lips together, he turned away from the angry delinquent and began to walk away. He hoped the nurse had painkillers.

"Where the fuck d'ya think yer going?!" Owada yelled from behind Taka. The prefect stopped at the door, wanting to lie down in the dark already, and turned around to look at Owada. If he were in a cartoon, he could've swore Owada would have steam coming from his ears and he'd be jumping off every wall in a rage.

"I'd also deeply appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me, Owada." Taka clicked his tongue, before making his way to the nurses office.

"Hey, Ishimaru, are you okay? You look a little pale." A concerned voice asked. Looking up to see Naegi, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am, Naegi. Just feeling a little under the weather." Kiyotaka explained curtly. Naegi smiled back and nodded.

"Maybe you should take a break, Ishimaru, it won't kill you to have a couple hours off."

"Nonsense, Naegi, I'll be okay. Thanks for the advice, though, that's appreciated." Kiyotaka waved his hand dismissively before continuing his way to the nurses office.

Taka knew he shouldn't but he felt guilty for leaving Owada like that. Owada wanted to tell him something and Taka just insulted him and his hair the biker was so proud of! And worse yet, the prefect just left him and didnt even let Owada speak. Maybe he should apologize for his rudeness in the morning, because he felt too sick at the moment to talk to him right now. Taka hoped he could stop feeling like this before classes resumed. There was no way he was going to skip a class and miss important lessons just because of a dumb migraine.

Taka skipped the classes, in the end. He fell asleep after taking two painkillers and slept right throughout his last classes. He woke up extremely nauseous, though. The aftermath was always the worst part of a migraine. Taka emptied the contents in his stomach into a nearby trash can until he was dry heaving. He walked back and looked for another painkiller for his awful headache - which was kind of bad mannerism for digging around the cabinets for painkillers without the nurses permission. Today was such an awful day. Taka desperately hoped his dad was taking a nap when he got home. He seriously did not want to deal with him today, especially when he felt this sick, rude, and tired.

And that was his day. Awful. Taka walked home after going to apologize to his teacher repeatedly for being unprofessional and skipping just because of a migraine. Thankfully, he didn't bump into Owada and his dad was taking a nap on the couch next to an empty alcohol bottle. Filthy. For being a cop, his dad did drink a lot when he didn't have a shift. Taka hoped he wouldn't turn out like him when he got older. The prefect quietly sauntered to his room, closing the door behind him, and letting out a long exasperated sigh into his hands. Kiyotaka then decided to study a while before going to sleep. Early.

Alas, the next day was a little better. Taka left before his dad awoke, made it to class, and didn't bump into Owada. He was hoping to see him so Taka could apologize for his behaviour. Kiyotaka was just about to ask Chihiro where Owada was, until he saw Kuwata running in the corner of his eye.

"Kuwata! Stop running, you could injure someone!" He spoke loudly - not quite a yell but louder than speaking. Once Taka caught up with Kuwata, Kiyotaka gave the baseball star a detention slip ("C'mon hall monitor, I got practice after school!" He begged).

Kiyotaka still hadn't seen the biker yet, and began to think we just didn't come in today or was late. Humming to a song he heard in the morning, he sat back down in his desk, watching the teacher get her lesson ready.

Clearing her throat, the small woman began speaking, "Before we start classes, I wanted to inform you - even if some of you know from Owada-kun himself - that Owada has moved schools. And..."

Kiyotaka lost track of what she was saying. Oh, he moved? Would he even be attending school? I mean, he came here only because of running one of the biggest gangs, but where else would someone like him be accepted? Kiyotaka continued humming as he came back from his thoughts, already hearing the teacher begin her lesson.

From that day and on, Kiyotaka Ishimaru didn't hate anyone. Or anything. In fact, he couldn't even see himself disliking anything ("You're turning into Naegi, Taka," Leon once joked,).

During his second year, Taka let go of the Owada situation. He grew closer to Naegi and his now two other significant others, Togami and Kirigiri, surprisingly, he grew close to Kuwata and Fujisaki, and also became standard friends with Ikusaba (the two didn't talk much but they did tend to walk with each other to their homes, which they surprisingly lived near one another, and ate lunch together). Taka and Asahina, Yasuhiro, and Hifumi talked occasionally as well, but Taka really just considered them as acquaintances more than friends.

Third year was starting now, and Taka was ever prepared. The amount of stress third years go through sounded rough, judging from what his mom told him before she divorced his alcoholic father, and left. Those were the best days in his opinion. He couldn't wait to see her again during the summer break. During their third year, he noticed, his class began to wear their own outfits rather than the school outfits provided. It was sort of a bother to him and despite his efforts of getting them to change into the provided outfits, no one listened to him. Stress began to pile up on him just two weeks into class. Everyone was more rebellious in third year.

It was a Monday, Taka was getting ready as early as he could to avoid conversation with his father, humming along to the song he heard in first year (Taka finally found it mid-second year). Just as he began walking to the kitchen, he heard his dad moving around in his own room. Almost panicked, he grabbed his bag off the chair, slipped on his high boots and grabbed his thermos. He could survive without breakfast today. Taka finally used his phone a little more, only for some music he listened to, which mostly consisted of american music and j-rock ("Wow, Taka, I hadn't known someone as lame as you would listen to this type of stuff!" Leon yelled,). Now, Taka didn't always listen to music, as it normally was distracting, but he did find himself popping his earbuds in while walking to and back from school, and occasionally on nights he couldn't get rest (classical music normally put him to sleep a little easier). Seeing the school in the distance, the song Kitaku Beats ended. He pulled off his earbuds and stuffed his phone and earbuds neatly into his bag.

Walking into the building, he saw Fujisaki typing away on his phone, a bright grin plastered on his face (Fujisaki told Taka he was a boy sometime in second grade, and Taka almost teared up because he was so glad Fujisaki could trust him enough to tell him). Fujisaki absentmindedly walked into the building, still typing away. He typed so fast, Kiyotaka thought to himself. The prefect neatly placed his bag in his locker and retrieved all his books from the bag before walking to the class. Surprisingly, the halls weren't crowded as usual. Once he got to the right floor, Taka shuffled to his homeroom.

The time Taka seated himself at his desk (it was placed in the mid-section at the fursthest row from the door. Everyone was doing what they'd normally do, Kuwata was lying his head on his desk, half asleep, Fujisaki was still excitedly typing away on his phone, Kirigiri, Togami, and Naegi talked among themselves, Asahina and Ogami talked - well Asahina did, Ogami was rather quiet, listening to her friend talking away with a warm expression. Taka tended to mistake them as lovers and when he asked Asahina about it, she went as red as a tomato and said no.

As class started, the teacher was a little late, so Taka felt a little annoyed.

When he came back, though, he stood by the door.

"I forgot to mention this, but starting today, you have a new classmate," he explained. Oh, Taka thought, looking over to the empty desk ahead of his. "Or rather, not new..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Mondo- you can.. come in now,"

Mondo?

Just as Taka was trying to remember the name, a tall, muscular guy walked in, hands in his pockets, jacket sleeves rolled up (it revealed his tanned forearms), and hair still the same as it was two years ago, but longer. His lavender eyes immediately wandered to Taka's red.

"Yo."

**Author's Note:**

> wtf are titles bro  
> ill try to stick to schedule!! hopefully a weekly schedule h but i have no idea who she is so im just going along w it
> 
> also a bit of explanation on the migraine part - im jsut writing from what i myself experience and what happens to me and what i do when i notice it coming
> 
> sorry this chapter is is kinda stuffy, turns out its hard to try to stuff certain things into a chapter you plan to do without it becoming 7 thousand words, i promise itll be smoother for the rest of the way !!!
> 
> anyway, rambles, i hope this is okay and they arent TOO ooc


End file.
